1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a diagnostic display for an electrocardiograph (ECG).
2. Related Prior Art
Three-dimensional (3D) electronic presentation of clinical ECG interpretations are known in the art. Increasingly, physicians are performing clinical ECG interpretations electronically. The change from paper to electronic presentation provides the potential for the physician to receive such immediate decision support as the required educational software is developed. This might appropriately be considered as receiving a self-guided “second opinion” regarding a clinical decision.
However, when physicians are uncertain whether to accept or alter automated diagnostic statements, there is no immediately available support for their decision.
Additionally, it is known in vector cardiography that the angle of an ischemic region in the heart formed following an ischemic event is obtained from the Azimuth and Elevation angles of the difference vector or the direct vector. This vector is the sum of the electrical vectors of the effect of the ischemia which is prevalent over an area of the heart which has been deprived of oxygen due to the blockage of the coronary artery. The angle of the ischemia can be used to compute the location in the heart where the center of the ischemic effect is located and in that way alert the medical staff where to look for the affected coronary artery.
However, since the axis of the heart is offset from the vertical and horizontal positions of the body, i.e. the vertical and horizontal axes of the torso, and the vector location of the ischemic vector is in relationship to the body coordinates, it is difficult for the attending physician to mentally visualize the precise location of the ischemic region from the ECG measurements, which are taken with respect to the body positions. It is necessary for the attending physician to mentally visualize the precise location of the ischemic region.